There are many challenges associated with the collection and transportation of human remains that have been contaminated with one or more of chemical and biological agents, or other toxic materials. It is important to be able to prevent the spread of the agent(s) from the contaminated remains. Most commercial human remains pouches (body bags) are not made of or do not include materials or closure mechanisms that are capable of containing or resisting chemical agent permeation. Also, traditional body bag shapes require the use of darting and other difficult manufacturing techniques that introduce complexity and possible leak paths to and from the body bag or pouch.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a human remains pouch that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.